PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? HIV CURE SWG The HIV Cure Scientific Working Group is designed to provide a platform for generating new research in the area of HIV cure and also to create an environment to mentor and support young investigators. UNC has become an important center of cure research, hosting one of the Delaney Collaboratories, a multi-institution effort that includes Merck Pharmaceutical investigators. In addition the HIV Cure Center was recently formed as a private-public partnership with GSK. UNC also has significant strengths drug discovery, pharmacology, the regulation of chromatin modification, and expanding expertise in HIV immunology looking ahead to therapeutic vaccinations. The first goal of the HIV Cure SWG is to bring together this diverse set of investigators, including collaborators at other CFARs through video conferencing and from industry, to share data and explore ideas for new research pathways. The second goal of the HIV Cure SWG is to mentor and support new investigators on their path to independence. Taken together these two goals will advance cure research in the present and prepare the next generation of cure researchers for their own successes in the future. The HIV Cure SWG will be led by Dr. David Margolis, who also leads the Delaney Care Collaboratory and the HIV Cure Center, and by Dr. Andrew Spaltenstein, who is Vice President of the HIV Discovery Performance Unit of GSK and a new member of the HIV Cure Center.